


Done Waiting

by Two_Lost_Soles



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, I decided I actually wanted to try writing, Lucy is done with your shit Peter, and was plesantly surprised by the result, you think they'd've learned from the first time around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Lost_Soles/pseuds/Two_Lost_Soles
Summary: During discussions of strategy at Aslan's Howe, Lucy is done being ignored.





	Done Waiting

Sitting on the stone table, Lucy can only think of the night when she had watched Aslan save her brother here, not by fighting but submitting, and can’t help but frown at Peter and Caspian arguing back and forth about the best military strategy. Her dream stirs in the back of her head, and listening to the centaur pledge victory or death, she’s finally had enough. 

“That’s what I’m worried about”

Everyone turns as if they have forgotten her presence. And perhaps they have. She isn’t a warrior, she has no great battles to her name, only her heart. 

Peter is particularly confused as he tries to wrap his head around the fact that she just interrupted his assertion of authority. Squinting at her, his disbelief is palpable in the single word he says.

“Sorry?”

She sighs as she points out the obvious. “Well you’re all acting as if there’s only two options. Dying here, or dying there.”

He tilts his head, trying to treat her like the little girl she was when she first found Narnia. She grits her teeth and scowls as he shakes his head and begins to turn away even as he chides her.

“I’m not sure you’ve really be listening, Lu.”

And that’s the moment when she has had enough of his posturing, his ‘kingly air.’ She leans forward, grasping the table underneath her and looks directly at him, trying to remind him of the one who granted them their crowns, who is the first and last defense of Narnia. “No, _you’re_ not listening,” she shoots back, “Or have you forgotten who _really_ defeated the White Witch, Peter?”

He sets his jaw and faces her fully, trying to cow her with his stare. “I think we’ve waited for Aslan long enough.” He starts to walk out, before her call freezes him mid stride.

“Maybe you’re right.”

 _Things never happen the same way twice, Dear One._

She slides off the table, clenching her fists at her sides and raises her chin as she walks past him; past all the frozen, wide eyed faces. Her dream fills her vision again: the laughing nymph, the cracking trees, Aslan’s voice ringing in her head. “I’m done waiting. Waiting for war, waiting for rescue, waiting for you to stop acting as if you are the only one who knows anything because you have a sword. I’ll meet him myself.”

He grabs her arm as she walks past, biting out, “No, Lucy. You are staying here where-”

She whirls to face him, fire sparking in her eyes as she bares her teeth and interrupts his tirade before he can start. “No? I am a Queen of Narnia, Peter; you can’t keep me here while you decide everyone’s fate. You refuse to listen to me, so I’ll find him myself. I know where to look. Unlike _you_ I’ve been paying attention to more than potential enemies in the trees.” Ripping her arm free, she strides out of the chamber, already planning the route in her head. She would not let him keep her from protecting their people. She couldn’t live with herself otherwise.

For everyone else in the room watching her in silent awe, it was a reminder that she was Narnia’s Queen Valiant.   


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from fanfic.net.


End file.
